


Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder Are Now Friends

by suzvoy



Series: The FaceSpace Saga [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, Holden loves horses, Humor, Luke is a writer, M/M, Noah and Richard are a thing, Pictures, Sexual Humor, Social Media, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Reid already knows Luke will do anything to get what he wants - and now he's using the internet.





	Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder Are Now Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Luke/Reid fic, kind of AUish now. Humour! Rated R for content. Feedback would be adored! This was written many years ago when Facebook was quite different.
> 
> Thanks to my gorgeous girls, d and nel :D *smoooooch*

Reid had never owned anything as ridiculous as a FaceSpace page. He has no time to waste time on the internet. When he does use it, it's for work or about work (the amount of e-mails he has to send or read at work is truly horrific. He's seriously considering hiring a PA just for the e-mails).

Unfortunately for him, Katie was bored one night.

"Hey, what's your personal e-mail address?" she'd yelled from her bedroom, tapping away on her laptop.

"r oliver at yahoo dot com," Reid replied. He tried to share that information with as few people as possible, but Katie was clearly less irritating than most - as evidenced by the fact that he could live with her without wanting to choke her to death with Jacob's penguin-themed hanging mobile.

"Thank youuuu," she replied cheerily, which said way too much about how much time she'd been spending with people who weren't Reid lately. "You still have a yahoo account?"

Reid ignored her and the next time he checked his e-mail, he was greeted with an irritatingly cheerful message that read,

_****_ ****

**_Welcome to FaceSpace!_ **

Katie was out doing something motherly with Jacob at the time, and it took him all of five seconds to call her.

"I hate you," were the first words out of his mouth.

As expected, she wasn't in the least bit fazed. "Reid Oliver, you would marry me in a heartbeat if you were straight. No, Jacob, we don't eat the trash we find on the floor. Good boy!"

There's nothing to say to her first comment because they both know it's the truth. "You understand he's not a dog, right?"

"You're the one who keeps complaining about him pooping everywhere."

"So you're saying your son is a dog. Excellent parenting, there. By the way," he continued, "I am not now, or ever going to use that ridiculous FaceSpace thing you signed me up for."

"Whatever you say, Reid," Katie answered, "if you try that again you'll get a smack on the ass!" Reid's become used to these half-conversations with Katie. "By the way," she adds, "your password is _oakdaleisgreat_."

The woman is a genius. Now he's going to be forced to sign in, if only to change the password.

*

Three days later, he's done a very successful job of ignoring the website completely - other than signing in to change the password to _katieisevil_ \- when a new e-mail arrives.

**__** __

_**Luke Snyder has added you as a friend** _

It's a surprise on two fronts - other than that phone call with Katie, he's never discussed FaceSpace with anyone, ever. He's certainly never told anyone he had an account or invited anyone to 'add him'. More significantly, he's barely seen Luke since Reid performed one of his usual miracles and Noah got his sight back. They'd been too busy being all over each other and Reid had been too busy trying not to watch. Anything related to the new neurology wing had been passed through intermediaries. He still sees Noah for his follow-up appointments but Luke never comes with him, Noah never talks about him and Reid never asks.

His thumb clearly hates the rest of him because it clicks the button on his Blackberry that will open the e-mail. It looks like some kind of standardised request - except for the fact that Luke has included a message.

__

_hi. katie told me u were on here. hope u're doing well, luke_

Reid stares at the message with something akin to horror, for various reasons.

He doesn't respond. He does, however, change his password to _diekatiedie_ and vows to leave her hanging the next time she needs an emergency babysitter.

*

Reid spends the next nine days spending a ridiculous amount of time being stupidly _aware_ of the message still sitting in his inbox. It hasn't been deleted or marked as spam. There have been no follow-up messages, so it's just sitting there. Alone. He cannot physically bring himself to remove it and he knows, he _knows_ Katie is going to tease him for at least a month over this but he can't not do it.

__

_I refuse to speak to you in any way, shape or form if you're incapable of using proper spelling or punctuation. Aren't you supposed to be a writer? This doesn't say much for the current standard of education._

****

__  
__

_**Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder are now friends** _

The next day, he checks his e-mail as soon as he gets up. He kind of hates himself for doing so, but that doesn't stop his lips from twitching at the reply he received in the 'Message' section.

__

_Dear Mr Tight Ass,  
You're correct - I am a writer. An award-winning writer, as it happens. And yes, I suppose the standard of education in this century is different than what you encountered, back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth. It must have taken a very long time to chisel all that algebra into stone. No wonder you're so skilled with your hands._

_Luke Snyder_

_P.S. How do you know I'm a writer?_

His own reply doesn't take long.

__

_If you had any education at all, you'd know that dinosaurs and cavemen did not exist during the same time period. But then I suppose that's the level of education I can expect from a school that had all of seven students, six of them inbred._

_Noah must've mentioned it._

_My hands are extremely skillful._

Reid stares at the message for a good ten seconds.

He deletes the last line before sending it.

Making the mistake of checking his mail at lunch, Reid nearly chokes on his sandwich - something he will never, ever admit to anyone.

__

_You mean all those Hollywood movies have been lying to me? I'm shocked! Shocked and appalled!_

_I haven't actually written anything in...forever. Haven't felt the urge for a while._

_How's Noah doing? Haven't seen him for a while._

Reid, thank God, has surgery that afternoon so his attention is exactly where it should be until he gets home sometime after 11pm, exhausted but satisfied with a job well done. It's not until he collapses into bed, when his mind should be blissfully blank, that he remembers the news.

The late hour doesn't stop him - in fact, it probably helps - when he types _I thought Oakdale's gay golden couple were going to be together forever?_ just before passing out.

In the morning, a new message is waiting for him.

__

_I realised he wasn't what I wanted or needed, Reid._

Even Reid, inexperienced with this kind of thing as he is, cannot miss exactly what it is that Luke's doing.

__

_Are you actually flirting with me over the internet instead of doing it in person? You really are a 14 year old girl._

Luke doesn't reply directly, but that evening there's a message of a different kind in Reid's inbox.

**__** __

_**Luke Snyder has posted something on your wall:** _

  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWaqqWUfneg>

Reid is actually lost for words the entire time the song is playing - not that he actually listened to the whole song if Luke ever asks. Being Reid Oliver, it doesn't take him very long to find the words he needs afterward.

__

_What is this - Ten Ways To Seduce Your Man Over The Internet? Have you been reading Cosmo? What's next - sex tips?_

_Although you'll be extremely relieved to know that I don't need any._

Reid spends the rest of the evening with a smirk on his face and doesn't even care that Katie keeps grinning smugly to herself.

When he wakes up around 2am, he decides that - as he's already awake anyway - he might as well check his messages.

**__** __

_**Luke Snyder has posted something on your wall:** _

  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDWWzUv44nw>

He doesn't even need to think about it.

__

_Is there any good reason why you're not in my bed right now?_

Ten minutes later, he receives a response.

__

_im here_

And Luke is standing on the other side of the door, hair mussed, shirt buttons in the wrong holes and staring at Reid's chest the way a starving man stares at a particularly juicy piece of steak.

Reid really, really wants to be eaten.

...he can't believe he actually just thought that.

He can't quite help himself, either. "What did I say about spelling and punctuation?"

"Screw punctuation," Luke says hotly, stepping forcefully into the apartment and reaching for Reid as he slams the door shut behind him.

Promptly waking Jacob up.

They both freeze as Jacob's wails get louder and louder, muffled curses coming from Katie's room. They stay frozen that way, hands grabbing at very interesting places.

Reid lifts his eyebrows. "You realise she's going to kick your ass."

"I will," Katie's voice responds, and they both swivel their heads to see her head poking out the door of her bedroom. She's grinning, even as tired as she looks. "But I'll wait until you get each other's asses first. Don't mind me, boys." Somehow grinning even more, she closes the door as she retreats. "I knew it!" she crows, the wall between her and them doing nothing to disguise her words.

She's going to be absolutely insufferable in the morning, but she just started Jacob off again so Reid figures it's a fair trade.

This has been pretty much the weirdest week of Reid's life - and he's been in Oakdale for months now, so that's really saying something - but it's ended with Luke eagerly push-pulling Reid towards his own bedroom, with Reid pushing Luke down onto the bed and with the noises Luke makes when Reid's inside him, so all-in-all:

Best week of Reid's life, really.

When he wakes in the morning, sunlight filtering through the gap in the curtains, Luke is still in Reid's bed. He's sitting with his back against the headboard, pen flying across a piece of paper he found God knows where. Smiling, Reid runs a hand gently along Luke's thigh. At this particular moment in time, Reid doesn't care if it's his will or the latest changes to the plans for the neurology wing.

Luke's writing.

*

Reid receives two notifications that day. The first comes in when Luke knows he won't have a break for another two hours, the bastard.

_****_

_**Luke Snyder has posted something on your wall:** _

_Thanks for last night . Meet you after work?_

He really is dating or whatever the hell it is with a teenager, and says as much.

The second message arrives much later in the day.

_****_

_**Casey 'The Man' Hughes has replied to a post on your wall:** _

_luke, man, i hope you fucked each other's brains out and stuff but PLEASE show this guy how to make this stuff private. for the love of god, PRIVATE PRIVATE PRIVATE!!!!_

~FINIS 


End file.
